


desire

by jiangcha137



Series: 卡鸣短篇 [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 卡鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137
Relationships: KakaNaru, カカナル, 卡鸣
Series: 卡鸣短篇 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623217
Kudos: 2





	desire

【卡鸣】男朋友的直播间

❀卡鸣only，其他均为友情向

❀可忽视的前文 拆箱出的婚姻法

❀律师卡x主播鸣，年龄操作幼驯染

❀最终解释权归我，以上。

“你们的留言我看完了，并且还从中筛选出了两个中心思想，”鸣人头上戴了一个洗脸用的橘黄色有狐狸耳的发箍，坐在摄像头前面，“第一，想看卡卡西；第二，要看男朋友配音的美妆视频。”

“第一个的点赞量我就不说了，你们多少人点了自己也心里有数，为了满足好奇心我也认了。但是第二个我就纳闷了，我直播这么久你们见我化过妆吗？”

【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我是那个点赞的】

【我自首哈哈哈哈但是这并不妨碍我点赞啊】

【天生丽质我鸣宝，自信到直播都不带滤镜和美颜】

【哈哈哈就这样已经是神仙颜值了！！！】

【是没化过妆啊但是我们还是想看啊！！！】

【前面的闭嘴吧你们就是想看他男人】

【友军别出声哈哈哈哈】

“自从你们这个要求出来后，这些全都是损友们赞助的。”鸣人无奈的把手机拿着手上，对着桌面上的化妆品一一扫过去，“他们的原话是，即使这个发言的点赞量不够，他们也会买水军帮你们上去，我可真是谢谢你们无言的精诚合作!”

满屏哈哈哈哈哈的弹幕呼啸而过，刷得飞快，鸣人撑着脸恨铁不成钢：“我不会化妆，他也没听说会，这个东西就没法弄啊。”

【没事哈哈哈，我们在线教你呀！】

【刚刚一闪而过的那个腮红是我想的那个吗？！】

【我好像也看到了23333】

【我也......】

【弹幕除我皆是大佬，鸣宝别害怕！！！！】

【知名up主波风面麻在线通关美妆副本hhhhh】

【发出大神的声音：我一打七！！！】

“那好吧，反正不行也得行，”鸣人霍霍几下那些瓶子罐子，看了眼时间道，“现在他应该在回来的路上了，我给他发个消息，等他回来了我们就开始。”

小太阳：您关注的主播开播了，点击此处可获得奖励。

大太阳：[点击]

小太阳：您获得一份礼物，点击即可开启。

大太阳：[点击]

小太阳：您获得一次共同直播的资格，请注意查收，需要退订回复N。

大太阳：N

小太阳：您已确认，请于半小时内赶回公寓，祝您直播愉快，我们下次再见。

“他再有半小时就到家了，我现在应该做点什么？”鸣人放下手机看着满桌子琳琅满目的盒子罐子刷子，两眼一抹黑完全不知道该干嘛。

【敷个面膜？不然我怕你们本来就不会化等会儿更惨了】

【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不过我看鸣宝皮肤很好啊】

【对每次镜头拉近都没什么问题】

【上个月他不是有次裸了吗一张脸就凑在镜头跟前我都没找到什么闭口】

【握草羡慕不来羡慕不来】

【敷个呗反正还有时间】

“我记得小樱拿腮红给我的时候，顺便给了我一盒她新买的面膜，怎么不见了？”鸣人碎碎念的翻桌子，“啊，找到了在这里。”

“喏，是这个，也不知道好不好用。”他拆开盒子拿出一张来，弹幕在看清楚盒子的一瞬间开始疯狂涌动。

【果然同一个世界不是同一个生活】

【SK-II2333333】

【淦！！！！！前男友啊这是！！！】

【鸣宝你家里是不是真的矿你说出来麻麻真的不会怪你的！！！】

【让我想起了鸣宝千手家的衣服真是一筐接一筐一套接一套】

【是的，不仅有已出的他还有未发售的】

【所有我们其实粉了个低调的富二代hhh】

【只有我好奇为什么朋友给宝宝前男友的面膜吗】

【不是啊！！！！】

【但是给的也很对啊确实是前男友啊！！！】

【前任男友现任老公吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈弹幕是逻辑鬼才吗哈哈哈哈】

“我发现你们真的想象力超标了，超出正常的标准了，这么厉害我都差点以为你们是编剧了。”鸣人敷上面膜后，定睛看了好一会儿弹幕无语的吐槽道。

“还有我和他都不会化妆，这个我刚刚已经说过了，我现在要说的是，等会儿我决定让他化，你们记得帮我一起说。”鸣人把脚缩上沙发，仰头靠在沙发背，举着手机看弹幕。

【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】

【坑人坑得好熟练哈哈哈哈哈哈】

【宝贝你的脸虽然很好看但你还是有点包袱好不好！！！！】

【同款姿势哈哈哈】

【领口扯开了我看到了锁骨上的红痕！！！！】

【我也看到了！！！！真的！！！】

【绝对是亲的！！！！！】

鸣人今天穿了卡卡西一件新桥色的衬衣，刚刚动的那下松开了两颗扣子，昨晚被男人咬出来的红印干脆的露了出来，他扯好衣服在沙发上盘腿坐直。

“别刷了别刷了，都是女孩子还刷得这么疯。”眼看弹幕已经讨论完上下在讨论姿势了，鸣人连连喊停，“真的别刷了，我会被封号的！”

“超管来了，你们快住嘴！”超管被敏感词引过来，看了好几分钟直播没发现什么问题才走。

“都说了要被封的，你们啊，冷静一点啊，都是成年人了。”鸣人气呼呼的把面膜揭下来一边按脸一边说，“我们聊点健康有趣的话题，免得等会儿又被超管查房。”

【哈哈哈哈哈哈看你们给鸣宝吓得】

【哈哈哈哈好的没问题我们聊下今天晚上你们化个什么妆】

【是的是的都是成年人了，有点夜间运动很正常哈哈哈哈哈哈】

【都是成年人了哈哈哈哈哈哈我笑死】

【疑车实剧！！！！！】

【瞬间把我这么多年来看的小黄漫具体了】

【鸣宝的表情看起来又可怜又好笑的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】

“昨天我和他去外面吃了饭回来，到小区楼下的时候，一只浪狗，冲着我们车就撞过来了。那只狗边跑边回头瞅别的狗，他一脚把刹车踩停。”鸣人不再看她们的话自顾自的转移话题，“但是狗没停住，砰的就撞车上了，那狗嗷的一声就倒地上。”

“然后我俩就懵了，他说，这不赖我啊，我有行车记录仪，这怎么看着像是碰瓷。”

鸣人想起昨天的事就笑：“然后我俩下车去看，狗躺在地上直哼哼。你们大概不知道我们家里也养了狗，所以还挺紧张的，怕那狗撞出个好歹来，急急的就给送去宠物医院了。”

“医生给看了，还做了彩超，说没事儿养养就好了。我俩就商量着要不就领养了弄回家去，我想起车上有打包好的肘子就说先喂喂吧，他就去拿了来。”

鸣人的表情突然变得及其不忿：“然后那狗叼起子就跑了！！！”

【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】

【这狗哈哈哈哈我的妈呀足智多谋】

【计划碰瓷哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】

【哈哈哈哈哈肉肘子打狗】

【这狗真的好聪明啊哈哈哈哈哈】

“我俩都懵了，这狗咋回事啊，感情是拿命换那口吃的？”鸣人越说越气把脖子上盖着的面膜扯下来，撂了话就走，“我去洗脸。”

弹幕笑成一片，哈哈哈的快连这个字都认不出。鸣人前脚去洗脸，后脚玄关处的门就响了，卡卡西提着一袋蔬菜水果还有零食进门来，直播的手机架在桌上，男人也没有注意，他走过来脱下外套和领带，又解开腕扣和领扣，去玄关提了蔬果的袋子去厨房。

【刚刚晃过去的那个身影妈耶】

【腿好长！！！！！！】

【这肯定练过！！！我好像看到胸肌了！！！！】

【别猜了就看这个屁股就知道练得不少】

【又紧又翘23333】

【虽然还没看到脸但是他的帅我已经感受到了！！！！】

“鸣人？”卡卡西把东西收好出来，还没见到人，卧室的门半开着他过去靠在门边，鸣人在浴室里哼着歌给自己擦脸，“还美呢？”

鸣人一早就听见他回来了，这会慢条斯理的放下毛巾，三两步上前一口亲在男人脸上，表情有些丧丧的。

“怎么了？不是让我回来陪你直播吗？”卡卡西抱住人亲在他鼻尖，“怎么看起来蔫蔫的？今天没给你浇水吗？我的小向日葵？”

“报告，小向日葵一会就会变成七彩的了，不好看了。”鸣人把脸埋进他的怀里，头上戴的狐狸耳朵搔上卡卡西的下巴。

“没关系，你还记得雨坊将军那个电视剧么？他最喜欢的一句话？嗯？”卡卡西亲亲他耳朵尖问。

“内心永远是彩虹色的？”鸣人的声音听起来像是塞在了瓮里。

“嗯，所以你也是彩虹色的。”卡卡西说着说着自己笑起来，脑补了一下五颜六色的鸣人果然没憋住笑。

鸣人倏地把头抬起来，瞪大了眼气鼓鼓的回客厅了。

【虽然我们并听不到】

【但我已经想了很多了】

【所以鸣宝什么时候才会想起来直播还开着】

【什么时候回来看这几万号留守儿童233333】

“我回来了，我刚刚洗脸的时候给自己做了心理建设，我觉得我好了。”鸣人把东西全部堆到一边，把手机支在稍侧一点的桌上，卡卡西正好过来。

“你坐这里，”鸣人指了下他左前方的桌面，“手机在这里只看得到你半个身子，脸没拍到。”

“你要和我的粉丝打声招呼吗？”鸣人从下而上仰着头看他。

卡卡西看了下手边的东西，试探着说：“这是要化妆？”

“是啊。”鸣人看了下弹幕，粉丝一边哈哈哈一边说要先擦个隔离保湿霜，他在那一堆里翻出一个小瓶塞进卡卡卡西手心，“先擦这个。”

卡卡西拧开盖子，弄出一点说：“我以为是你化，我给你配音。”

“？？？”鸣人特别稀奇的看他，“你竟然还知道男朋友给我的美妆视频配音的那个梗？”

“知道，办公室的小姑娘讨论的时候我听到了，”卡卡西左看右看，“我就用手擦么？”

鸣人答不上来只好又去看弹幕，卡卡西把自己的手机拿出来，戳开APP里鸣人的直播间。

“对，用手擦，要擦匀了。”鸣人重新坐好。

“知道了，你把我手机拿着。”男人把手机给他，鸣人低头一看画面上正是自己的直播。

“你还偷偷看我的直播？”鸣人看了眼那个ID，气结的说，“还装成大粉？”

卡卡西边擦边带着笑说：“我这不叫偷偷摸摸，我明明是光明正大。而且我打赏了钱给的大粉身份，哪有装。”

【哈哈哈哈哈脑补了一个上班中偷闲看对象直播的文】

【给太太递笔！！！！！】

【好甜啊啊啊啊啊啊】

【这爱情该死的美！！！！】

“他们说下一个是粉底，但是考虑到这个太难了，建议我们用粉饼，一个圆圆的盒子。”鸣人实时指挥，“哎，他们说你手法还行，有天赋诶~让我采访一下你现在有什么感想。”

卡卡西从身后的那一堆里找出一个金色的圆盘：“借用数学里的一个概念来说，有且仅有一个你。”

鸣人点着屏幕的手一顿，没敢反驳。

【握草这爱情是真的吗？！】

【有且仅有啊啊啊啊啊啊啊】

【我擦我都他妈脸红了！！！！！！！！！】

【被惊得说不出话了我】

【鸣宝好像脸红了】

【害羞肯定了！！！！！这个话谁稳得住啊！！！！！！！我感觉我心跳一百八了都】

“下一步做什么？简单一点的，打阴影那个太难了，我们直接跳过这个副本。”卡卡西看了下自己目前的杰作满意的点点头。

“定妆和修容，用这个。”鸣人拿起另外一个粉饼盒，再按照弹幕的要求找到一把大的化妆刷，“蘸一点粉，然后在我脸上打圈的刷一层。”

“你闭眼，等会儿扑眼里。这样刷么？”男人的手劲用得小，拿了刷子在鸣人脸上轻柔的打着转，卡卡西认真看了下他的脸说，“其实我觉得化妆对你来说差别并不大。”

鸣人哼了一声表示疑惑，让他接着说。

“因为小向日葵就是小向日葵，什么颜色的我都喜欢。”

鸣人听了笑起来，他发现男人对于共同直播这个事情真的很佛性，他不仅不排斥也没特意避开亲昵的话，于是他也松快了下来，在男人扑完粉后大大方方的侧过去让镜头看了个全貌。

【所以他们是在调情】

【确认无误了他们真的在调情】

【前线已经只好阵亡了我不想说话并且抱紧了我的梅子酒】

【向日葵这是什么啊！！！！！！我一点也不想知道！！！！！！！！！】

“我感觉他真的弄得不错，就现在的成果来看的话，满分十分我给他九分！”卡卡西找出来修容用的刷子和粉盘，鸣人转过去扒拉着他的大腿夸他。

“哦，多一分怕我骄傲吗？”卡卡西认真的研究了色号，慎之又慎的蘸了粉擦在鸣人的颧骨和下颌。

“不是，我本来想给你十分，但是我怕她们说我不客观走心，但其实也没处走，本来就是你的。所以我说的是真话，我在心里给你满分！”鸣人摇头晃脑的解释，“我这样扒着你的腿，让我想起昨天你说的话了。”

昨天鸣人出去聚餐，卡卡西开车来接他，他刚坐进副驾驶，男人就说话了。

“您好，向日葵专车为您服务，请问您要去哪儿？”边说还便把手伸过来摸他大腿。

“......我那会儿想：怎么感觉像是我遇到了性骚扰呢？我要不先下去再上来，顺便劳烦您给切个人格？”鸣人笑得发抖的说。

“哦，那今天应该说：您好，小向日葵专属美妆师为您服务，请问您想要女友妆人妻妆还是新婚妆？”

“......你可闭嘴吧你。”

【哈哈哈骚还是你骚比不过比不过】

【城会玩儿哈哈哈哈哈哈我的妈笑死我了】

【是在下输了hhh】

【你们这过得什么日子！！！！！】

【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】

【天哪好强的画面感哥哥太会了！！！！！！】

【你们没有发现这个哥哥的手法真的很熟练吗？？？】

【发现了......】

【我刚还想问后面我们都没讲了小哥哥竟然知道用什么】

鸣人没留神的时候，卡卡西已经给他化好了底妆，也做了好多女生都不会弄的修容，现在拿了眉笔给他勾眉毛，就说着的功夫已经化好了一边。

“都问呢，你怎么这么会？我也好奇，你什么时候会的？”鸣人被掌着脸不敢乱动，但是眼神还是很犀利的直盯着卡卡西，男人手依旧稳如泰山的给他描眉。

“刚刚不都说了，有且仅有一个。”男人捏着他下巴左看看右看看放下眉笔，“那你要做什么直播我肯定早知道了，做些准备也是理所应该的。”

“不然你以为这些东西怎么那么适合你用？”卡卡西点着桌上的东西说，“我让那三个姑娘挑的最适合你的。”

“这全是你买的？”鸣人目瞪口呆，一脸的难以置信。

卡卡西拿起一个橘色的单色眼影，抽出一个小的眼影刷：“当然不是了，我拜托她们挑的，付钱的时候被她们拒绝了，闭眼。”

“我也就学了个表象，多的也不会，技术上的我也不行。”卡卡西一笔刷上鸣人的眼尾，“所以眼影就这一个色了。”

“你上次参加什么活动我记得就化妆了，然后当时人家也给你化了橘色的眼影。”

“对，你还特别喜欢，一直盯着我看。”鸣人闭眼打趣道，“然后你还特意买了个橘色的送我。”

“呵呵。”男人自胸腔顶低鸣似的发出两声笑，像是春雷一般轰在人的心上，还滚出几道印记，直直的打着人心底最柔软的部分，叫人软了骨头也没了斗志。

【我怀疑此处有车】

【疑车实剧！！！！！！！！！】

【艹啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊】

【这肯定发生了什么的就凭这个笑！！！！！！】

【成年人的夜生活终于对我这个小白鼠下手了】

【天哪太甜了我的cp太好了吧啊啊啊啊啊啊呜呜呜呜】

卡卡西其实是先给他的眼部打了底再上的橘色眼影，粉里都是亮片，两只眼睛化好之后，眨起来亮晶晶的特别招人。

“下一个眼线的话......”卡卡西还在思考怎么办，鸣人瞬间抢走他手上的笔，一脸警惕。

“不化，打死都不化，绝对不化！”鸣人义正言辞的拒绝、

“好好好，不化不化，我们再画个腮红和口红就结束。”卡卡西安抚的摸摸他的头，从旁边的盒子里拿出三盒腮红，一一摆在他面前，“选一个你喜欢的颜色，选好了我就给你刷。”

鸣人细细的看了三个，也没看出有什么差别，最后随手点了一个稍微喜欢点的色说：“就这个吧。”

卡卡西拿起来意味深长的看他一眼，拿大刷子给他扑上。

鸣人的注意力全部被卡卡西引了过去，他没注意到弹幕在他开始看腮红的时候，就疯狂的占满了屏幕。

【我就说我之前看到这个了！！！！NARS！！！】

【鸣宝真的毫不知情啊啊啊啊啊啊看得我好着急啊啊啊啊】

【拿的是desire？？！！！】

【对是desire！！！！！！就是那个！！！！】

【？？？？这不是那个】

【美妆界的扛把子】

【起名界的老司机】

【暗号都对上了！！！！！！！！】

【太会玩了啊啊啊刚刚让鸣宝选那肯定是知道的啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！】

“口红就擦这个吧，应该还不错。”卡卡西随便摸了一只打开，发现里面并没有，他俩凑一起研究了会儿发现是按动的，互相笑对方傻。

“好了，大功告成。”鸣人开心的站起来去照镜子，直播的手机依旧放在原来的位置，卡卡西拿回自己的手机，果然弹幕上还在讨刚刚的那个腮红。

他突然来了兴趣，对着那个还在直播的手机提问：“你们知道七宗罪里最重的一个是什么吗？”

“是色欲。”卡卡西没等他们想明白接着问，“那你们又知道但丁在《神曲》里对色欲的标准是什么吗？”

男人轻轻开口，似是裹挟了万古以来的深情，把一颗心满腔的爱揉碎了化在字句里：“是过分爱慕对方。”

说完男人就关了直播。

当天晚上，鸣人置顶的博客里评论暴增，都是同一句话。

为你重罪加身，为你一往而情深。

End.


End file.
